Just Cry
by Shadowfox83
Summary: Sheena seems to be hurting from her past but in her time of need she finds another that will offer his advice and perhaps his care as well. SheenaLloyd (one-shot)


**Just Cry**

**A Tales of Symphonia Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat, do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters use for this fic, so no suing.

**Author's Notes**: This one-shot is based off one of the map skits for Lloyd and Sheena and is only slightly extend to show more into what could have happen. Lastly there is a hint of Lloyd/Sheena.

Lloyd Irving stretched out on the large semi soft field of grass opposite of the Latheon Gorge as Zelos and Genis finished placing up the tent for the party.

The party had decided, upon Zelos' request, to rest before heading out to SE Abbey, the small chapel where Zelos' younger sister Seles resided in.

Lloyd remembered that Raine had questioned Zelos as to why they should set up camp when all the other chapels they had visited would allow them to rest for certain amount of Gald.

**Flashback**

"That's because my lovely Raine, my dear sister Seles isn't too fond of me." Said Zelos with a sigh.

"What, but why would your sister have a reason to hate you?" asked the professor kindly.

Zelos gave no response instead answered with, "Forget about it Miss Professor. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go help Genis over there." He then walked off in the direction where Genis was setting up the tent for the party.

**End Flashback**

Lloyd himself was resting now after he, Presea, and Regal had cleared out many of the monsters nearby. Thus making sure that the party would have a safe rest and night.

He turned to his left and saw Colette trying to help Raine, for she was cooking for the party tonight. 'Great it's going to be a long night.' Thought Lloyd shaking off the thought of the Professor's cooking, something that brought even the powerful Kratos to his knees once.

He then turned to his right and saw a figure sitting near the seaside. 'Who? Hey wait a minute that's Sheena…what's she doing over there alone.'

Lloyd wondered if he should really go over to her side, or allow her some time alone. 'Hmm, ah what the heck.' Thought Lloyd as curiosity got the better of him. He picked himself up and began his walk over to her.

As Lloyd neared the young summoner he then noticed something else about her, she appeared to be crying or was on the verge of crying as he saw her wipe her eyes with her right hand.

At this point Lloyd was a few feet away from her and was surprised that she had yet to even notice him. He finally decided to speak up as he approached her, "Huh? Sheena are you crying?"

The young woman heard the voice behind her and was startled for a moment before realizing whom it belonged to. 'Lloyd…oh no he must have seen me.' She thought before she spoke to him.

"What?! N…no I'm not crying." She paused for a moment to gather her words and felt her cheeks begin to warm up. 'Oh Martel, no I'm blushing!' she thought as she desperately tried to regain her composure.

She finally spoke again, "I just…remembered the past." Taking a breath after she finished to kill her blush.

Lloyd titled his head at her slightly and was a little surprise to her answer. "The past?" he asked.

Sheena lost her blush and regain her composure as Lloyd asked his question. "Yeah…Hey Lloyd. You were banished from your village right?" She sighed and her face dropped before she continued, "How did you feel when it happened? Was it painful."

Sheena instantly regretted her words. 'Of course it was painful. What kind of question was that? Martel I'm so stupid. He's probably going to be angry with me for asking, damn it.'

But to her surprise Lloyd did not lash out at her instead he hung his head low before speaking, "Well…yeah. But it was my own fault. My pain is nothing compared to the people that died because of me."

Sheena stared at the young man for a while before she spoke up, "That's true. But if it's still painful and it hurts…what're you supposed to do?" asked Sheena pain still filling her heart and now she had brought Lloyd to remember old memories than the swordsman most likely didn't want to remember.

But once again Lloyd surprised her when he slightly smiled and said, "Just cry. We're friends aren't we? If something painful happened, I'll be there for you." He then extended his arms creating a circular shape.

Sheena knew instantly what he meant by it and walked into his arms placing hers around his waist as she cried silently.

At that moment the young summoner didn't care if she seemed weak in his eyes or out of character all Sheena cared about was that she had someone to hold to and someone that also knew what the pain of loss felt like.

So with that said all she could say between her tears was "Thanks Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled at her and held her gently in his strong arms as he rested his head slightly on hers and she rested hers on his chest. "Don't worry about it Sheena, I'm here for you. No matter what…I'm here." He told her as he sighed into her blackish locks.

Sheena nodded and smiled at Lloyd before the two released their hold on each other and decided to head back to the campsite where the others were already waiting for them.


End file.
